Eating Disorder
by thebookwormxo
Summary: Taylor is going out with an abusive and degrading boyfriend. When he tells her to go on a crash diet, she obliges, afraid he would do something to Chad or one of her other friends. When Chad and the others find out what she's doing, can they help her?
1. Chapter 1

Eating Disorder

By PuppiePatrol91

Sum- Taylor's current boyfriend is degrading and abusive. When he calls her fat and says that it would be better for their relationship if she lost a few pounds, Taylor goes on a crash diet. She refuses to eat lunch at school and she skips out on dinner at home. She doesn't want to get Chad involved, for her boyfriend told her not to involve any of her friends or "they're dead". Chad wants to be able to help Taylor, to make her feel better. When Taylor collapses one day during school, Chad knows something's not right with his best friend . . . but Taylor _still _refuses to tell Chad what's _really _going on. Can Chad and the others figure out why Taylor's skipping meals? Can they help her get better? Can they protect her from her abusive soon-to-be ex-boyfriend? Or can Taylor _really _handle this, like she told all of her friends? Plz tell me what you think!

Normal POV

Gabriella Montez broke off a piece of pizza and gave it to her friend. But Taylor McKessie waved it away.

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend with concern.

_We have to do something_ her eyes told Troy Bolton.

_I know._

"You haven't bought lunch this whole week," Chad Danforth said. "How come?"

"I've been eating a heavy breakfast," Taylor lied. "I haven't been hungry."

Taylor put her head on her arms and remembered the conversation she had with her boyfriend only a week before.

_Mike Benson paced the floor and looked at his girlfriend. _

"_Taylor," he started, staring at her intensely. "It looks like you've put on a little weight. You know how I feel about fat girls." He clenched his hand in a fist and held it above his hand. "You know how I feel," he said again, bringing his fist down on her face. _

"_I'm sorry!" Taylor cried. "I've been really stressed lately. When I'm stressed, I eat. A lot." _

"_Then stop eating." His words were ice cold. They were like venom. _

"_I only weigh 124 pounds," Taylor said. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to give this guy the satisfaction he wanted by screaming her heart out. "What? Do you want me to be one of those models on TV who only way 80, 90 pounds? I've seen what happens to them, Mike. I won't be another skinny girl who has anorexia. I'm not going to change myself for you."_

_Mike got a cruel look on his face. "If you won't diet for me, how about for your precious Chad? If you don't become skinny within one week, Chad is dead." Mike held Taylor's hair and gave it a hard yank. "You tell them," he said, coming within 2 inches of her face, "and they're all dead."_

"_How can I lose weight in a week?" Taylor wondered, scared not only for her life but for the lives of her friends as well. _

"_Stop . . . eating," he said slowly, as if speaking to a three-year-old._

"_I'm not going to go on a crash diet," Taylor said matter-of-factly. _

"_Yes you are," Mike said and slapped Taylor in the face. "Yes you are."_

So Taylor had done it, afraid that Mike would carry out his threat and harm her friends.

"Even when I eat a big breakfast, I'm still hungry by lunchtime," Chad continued. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

Taylor stared at her friends in anger. "Geez, what is this, twenty questions?"

With that, Taylor turned on her heels and left the cafeteria.

Chad was about to go after her but Kelsi Nielsen and Jason Cross stopped him.

"Let her go, man," Jason advised.

"She needs to vent," Kelsi told him.

Chad sighed and finished the rest of his lunch without saying a single word to anyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Taylor ran into the bathroom, her safe haven, and cried and cried some more.

_I should tell Chad and the others what's really going on, _Taylor thought, getting paper towels to dry her eyes. _I know I should. But I don't want Mike to hurt any of them. _Taylor abruptly stopped crying. _I can handle it myself...can't I? _

"Taylor?" Gabriella and Kelsi asked as they came into the bathroom.

Taylor turned to the mirror quickly, as if redoing her makeup.

"Oh, hey, guys," Taylor said with fake happiness.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella wondered.

Taylor flashed her a smile. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Gabriella answered. "You just seemed out of it at lunch."

"I was just tired, that's all," Taylor lied and rubbed her cheek, remembering the punch she had gotten from Mike.

Kelsi came over next to Taylor and started doing her makeup too.

"Taylor," Kelsi said shocked, "what happened to your face?"

"Nothing." Taylor got her books ready and went to her next class, glad that she didn't have any classes with them until 8th period.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Taylor..." Chad said, coming up to her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and Taylor quickly spun around.

Taylor, not realizing what she was saying, yelled, "Don't hit me!"

"I'm not...I'm not going to hit you, Tay," Chad told her as Troy came up to them. "I'd never hit you." Chad looked at Taylor's tear-stained eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I,,,um..." Taylor paused, slung her backpack over her left shoulder, and said to Chad before heading the other way, "I've gotta get to class. Bye, Chad."

When Taylor was halfway down the hall, Chad started following her.

But Troy stopped him.

"Just let her go," Troy advised. "She needs her space. Just let her go."

Chad stared after Taylor's fleeting form.

"Man, I'm worried about her," Chad told his best friend. "She's been acting weird all week. I'm really worried."

"Gabby and I are too," Troy answered. "We are too."

Just then the bell signaled for 7th period to begin.

_One more period and I can see how Taylor is doing . . . and ask her what's wrong, _Chad thought. _I mean, a period is enough space, right? _

But when 8th period rolled around, Taylor wasn't there.

"Don't you think its odd?" Chad asked his friends.

"Think what's odd?" Zeke Baylor wondered.

"That Taylor isn't here," Chad replied. "Taylor never missed a day of class and she _certainly _wouldn't skip."

"Hmm..." Sharpay Evans said thoughtfully. "Maybe she got called out of school for some reason."

"Mr. Adams," Chad said to his teacher, "may I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, Chad," Mr. Adams said and wrote him a pass.

When Chad got to the bathroom, he pulled out his cell phone and called Taylor.

When no one answered, Chad was even more sure that something had happened to Taylor within the last period. The question is...what was it?

When Chad told his friends, Gabby comforted him by saying, "After school we'll all go over Taylor's house to see what's up, okay?"

Chad sighed and felt better.

But as soon as the final bell rang, and they went over Taylor's house, the fear was there again.

"Taylor?" Chad asked, knocking on the door. "Tay, are you in there?"

When nobody answered, Chad rang the doorbell.

"Taylor?" Troy and Gabby asked.

Hearing a cry coming from inside, Chad tried the knob and found the door was open.

They walked in, following the cries, leading them to the bathroom.

Taylor was holding a razor blade to her right wrist, looking in the mirror and crying.

"Taylor." Chad whispered her name and made his way over to her.

She just started right in the mirror and with one swift motion, bright red blood was pouring out of her wrist. She did the same thing with her left.

Within moments she passed out.

"Call the doctor," Chad advised, hoping beyond hope that his friend was alright.

Did you like it? Plz R&R!

_PuppiePatrol91_


	2. Keep Holding On

Keep Holding On

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

Chad Danforth held Taylor McKessie in his arms, trying to stop the bleeding coming out of her two wrists.

_Why would you do this, Tay? _Troy Bolton asked, looking down at Taylor. _What is so terrible in your life that you thought the only way out was by . . . killing yourself?_

Gabriella Montez had tears in her eyes and held on tightly to Troy.

Taylor opened her eyes slowly and saw Troy and Gabriella first.

"Troy?" Taylor said weakly. "Gabby?" Then she saw Chad. "Chad!"

Taylor tried getting up but she fell back into Chad's arms.

"What happened?" Taylor whispered.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Ryan Evans told her, and Taylor looked at him weird.

"You weren't in 8th period," Zeke Baylor said, "so Chad got freaked out and tried to call you."

"But you didn't answer," Sharpay went on. "So Gabby told him we'd come over your house after school to see if you were okay."

"We knocked on your door but you didn't answer, so Chad rang the doorbell," Troy said. "But you still didn't answer."

"Then we heard a cry and came into the house," Gabriella finished. "And we saw you staring into the mirror, crying and holding a razor to your wrist. Chad whispered your name but it was too late. You had already done it. So we called the doctor."

"What happened to you, Taylor?" Chad asked. "I mean, between 7th and 8th period, something had to have happened."

Taylor shook her head but she knew it was too late. Chad had to know the truth. At least, he had to know _some _of the truth. Taylor wasn't ready to tell him the _whole _truth yet.

"So," Chad said again, "what happened?"

"Before 7th period ended, I got a call on my cell," Taylor said, getting tears in her eyes. "So I went into the bathroom to answer it. Mike was on the other line." Taylor hesitated for a split second and looked at all of her friends, her eyes finally resting on Chad. It was too late. She had already started, she might as well finish. "He started yelling at me for some reason or another. I knew that when I saw him before 8th period started I would in trouble." That wasn't the whole truth, but Chad didn't need to know that. Michael Benson actually did call Taylor at the end of 7th period, and Taylor did answer. But Mike asked her calmly if she told anyone about her "diet". Taylor had said no but Mike didn't believe her at all. So he told her that when she saw him, she'd be in for a world of pain. But Chad didn't need to know that part either.

Kelsi Nielsen held onto Jason Cross and looked at Taylor, remembering the mark on Taylor's cheek earlier that morning.

"Did . . . " Kelsi hesitated again, and everyone turned to look at her. Kelsi took a deep breath and blurted out, "Did Mike Benson give you that mark on your cheek?"

Chad inhaled and looked at Taylor. When she turned her head away, Chad put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. He stared into her eyes as he asked, "Did he? _Did _Mike do that to your cheek?" When Taylor didn't answer, Chad begged her, "_Please, _Taylor. If he's hurting you, please tell me. We can help you."

Taylor shook her head and got up shakily. "No," she said forcefully. "There's nothing to tell you. Mike isn't hurting me." _That _was a lie, with no truth in it. Mike was abusive, both mentally and physically. But Taylor figured that if things got really out of hand, that'd be the time to tell Chad.

Chad looked at Taylor helplessly and knew by the look in her eyes that something had happened, other than what she was telling everyone.

_How can I help you, Taylor, _Chad thought, _if you don't even want my help? _

"I think you guys should leave," Taylor said, holding the towels Chad had used to soak up the blood. "I think you should leave now. And when those people get here, send them away. Tell them it was a misunderstanding, that I'm okay now."

Troy took a step closer to Taylor. "_Are _you okay, Taylor?"

"Yes, Troy," Taylor said, a little annoyed with his constant questions, but very appreciative of his concern. "I'm sure."

Chad shook his head too. "We can't leave you, Taylor. Your parents are out of town. You can't stay here by yourself."

Gabby spoke up, "Why don't you come over my house, Tay? My mom won't mind."

Taylor shook her head for a second time. She needed to think about things and how to explain the fresh bruises that were appearing on her stomach when Mike ditched school to find out why she hadn't met him at his locker. "I'll be fine here, Gabby. I promise." But Taylor knew that was a lie. How could she promise such a thing? She knew she couldn't keep it, not when Mike Benson had a key too.

Chad looked at all of his friends, then back at Taylor. She was so vulnerable and Chad felt so helpless. God, how had he let her slip through his fingers? Chad knew that he was falling for her when she and Michael Benson had started going out. No other girl makes Chad smile the way Taylor does. Chad just wished he could do something to help Taylor. But she didn't even want his help. He should just leave well enough alone, right? But when Taylor hurts, Chad hurts. It hurts Chad so much to see his best friend in such a condition. Especially when he couldn't do anything to help her.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in..._

"Please, Chad." There was something in her eyes that told Chad she could handle this on here own, that she didn't want Chad and the others there. "_Please_."

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through..._

Everyone filed out of the room, telling Taylor they hoped she felt better tomorrow. Only Chad stayed.

"Are you _sure _you'll be okay?"

Taylor felt like saying, "No, Chad, I'm not okay" and telling him the whole story but when she opened her mouth she found herself saying, "Yes, Chad, I'll be okay."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight? I can sleep in your parents room."

Taylor smiled at him, glad that he was her friend. But she shook her head nonetheless. She didn't want Chad to be here when Mike came.

Taylor wanted to confide in Chad so much. She knew she was falling for him the first time Mike ever hit her. She pictured Chad and she didn't feel any pain. Ever time she's with Chad, it's paradise.

But would Chad feel the same way? She wanted to tell him how she felt before something tragic happens.

_What if I don't make it the next time Mike hits me? What if he hits me so hard and my last words to Chad are, I'm okay? _Taylor wondered. _What if I never get around to telling him how I feel? _

"Hey, Chad . . . " Taylor said but when she looked up, Chad was gone. "I love you," she mumbled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chad was in the hallway when Taylor said, "I love you."

_Should I go back and tell her I love her too? _Chad thought. _Or should I wait until school tomorrow and tell her then?_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah..._

Chad walked to the door and decided to tell her tomorrow how he felt. He didn't want to seem like an eavesdropper and he thought that she was in too much pain right now.

When Chad got outside, paramedics and an ambulance were just arriving.

One of the paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and ran towards Chad.

"Are you the young man who called about the girl who cut her wrists?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chad said with a look to the house. He quickly added, "But she's okay now."

"Still," the paramedic went on, "we should take a look at her."

"No," Chad answered a little too quickly. "She's okay, really. She's not really in the mood to talk to paramedics. She hates when people make a big fuss over her."

She just rolled her eyes and headed back to the ambulance.

Chad let out a sigh and thought, _I really hope you are okay, Taylor._

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

About an hour after Chad left, Mike Benson came into Taylor's house, not bothering to knock.

Taylor was in her room, holding her wrists and crying.

"Taylor," Mike said, entering her room, causing Taylor to tense up. "Why the hell would you do this to yourself?"

"Anything would be better than putting up with the hell you've been putting me through since we met." Taylor mumbled, "Even if it means not seeing Chad any more."

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

"Did you tell Chad what I'm doing to you?" Mike wondered. "Did you?"

"No," Taylor said with ice in her voice. "No. Chad doesn't know anything, and he never will. Just don't hurt him!"

"I won't...as long as you do what I tell you to," Mike said with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Taylor yelled.

Mike punched Taylor. "You're in for a world of pain, little girl. You really are."

"Please stop!"

_Where was Chad when I need him? I wish I had taken up Chad on his offer when he asked to stay. Maybe then I'd be safe, if only for one night. _

Mike got up and left, but not before saying, "You and your boyfriend are dead if you tell him anything, ya hear me?"

When he had left, Taylor got up and looked into the mirror. Her left cheek was all swollen.

_Oh great, how was I going to explain this to people in school? _Taylor thought. _Should I stay home tomorrow? No, that would only raise suspicions in my friends. They'll know something's up if I don't show. Oh, what am I gonna do? _She looked into the mirror and imagined her and Chad sitting in her bedroom, Chad stroking her hair and saying soothing words as Taylor spilled her sob story to Chad. Then when Mike came through the door, Chad would be able to protect her. _Okay, _Taylor decided. _Tomorrow I'll tell Chad what's really going on . . . and hope that Mike doesn't find out._

_There's nothing you could sayNothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Taylor sighed. She had to do something but she didn't want to risk Chad's life for the sake of her own.

_Oh, what am I gonna do?_

Did you like it? Plz R&R!

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	3. Time To Tell The Truth

Time To Tell The Truth

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

Taylor McKessie awoke in a daze and looked around, her eyes finally resting on the alarm clock sitting by her bed. Its bright red letters flashed _8:45 _over and over again.

Taylor jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. But as she did that, every bone in her body ached. She tried to dig through her memories to remember what had happened the day before. But the more and more she tried to remember, the more and more she longed to forget.

She took her time getting dressed and skipped out on breakfast yet again. With her body aching, what should have been a three minute drive to school took nearly fifteen minutes.

By the time she got into school, first period was over with and second period was just beginning.

When Taylor walked into English, Chad Danforth, Gabriella Montez, and Troy Bolton were watching her every move. She could feel their concerned gazes digging into her back. She knew that Chad, Gabby, and Troy were exchanging worried glances with each other.

The teacher looked up from her computer for a split second to look at Taylor. "Are you okay?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Walker," Taylor answered, wishing she didn't have to lie to a teacher. "I'm fine."

Taylor was sweating by the time English was over with. It was eighty degrees out but because of the bruises she got from Mike Benson, Taylor was forced to wear a long sleeve shirt.

"Where were you this morning, Taylor?" Chad asked, hurrying over to her as she walked to third period.

"I woke up late," Taylor answered without looking.

"You never wake up late." Chad grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. He was shocked when she nearly cried out in pain when he touched her. "Oh, Taylor . . . " He paused and looked into her eyes. "Taylor, are you okay? I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Taylor looked down at the ground and said in a whisper, "You didn't."

"Huh?" Chad wondered. "If I didn't hurt you then why did you almost cry when I grabbed your arm?"

Taylor still wouldn't meet his eyes. She pulled her sleeve up slowly.

Chad looked down at her arm, then up at Taylor. When Taylor wouldn't meet his eyes, Chad put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Taylor...what happened?" Chad asked at last. "Where did you get those bruises from?"

"Mike Benson," Taylor answered.

"Your boyfriend?" Chad wondered, suddenly angry. He avoided her arms and put his hands on Taylor's back, guiding her through the almost-crowded halls until they got to a place they could talk privately. "What happened, Tay?" Chad asked again when he was sure they were alone.

So Taylor told her whole story to him, leaving out the not eating part. "Don't tell anyone about this," Taylor added when she finished her "sob story".

"You're kidding, right?" Chad asked her.

"No, Chad. Mike said he would hurt you and the others if I told you, or anyone, what he was doing." Taylor looked at Chad. "_Promise _me."

Chad blew out a sigh and looked at Taylor's fragile form. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed. "I promise."

"Come on," Taylor said, looking at her watch. "We missed third period but we can still make it on time to meet Troy and Gabby at their lockers and walk to Chorus with them."

Chad sighed again and walked behind Taylor to Troy's locker.

"Hey, Taylor," Gabby greeted Taylor when she and Chad came up to Troy's locker. "Where were you last period?"

"I...um...wasn't feeling well," Taylor lied with a look to Chad. Luckily he was deep in a conversation with Troy.

"Why did you come in late this morning, Tay?" Troy wondered, coming over to Taylor and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Taylor tensed up and willed herself not to cry.

"I slept in late," Taylor replied, her voice cracking. She wished Troy and Gabby didn't hear the sadness in her voice. "I went to bed late last night. I was watching a TV show. Something on the Discovery Channel."

Gabby and Troy looked at each, then at Chad and Taylor. "Come on, guys," Troy said then. "We have to go or we'll be late for Chorus."

Troy and Gabby walked ahead of Taylor and Chad.

"If we can't tell grownups about this, how about Gabby and Troy?" Chad asked. "They're our best friends. We can't keep something big like this from them."

Taylor looked at him. "I'll think about it," she whispered.

They got to Chorus class a second before the bell. "You're lucky. If you're late even one more time, all of you will have detention," the Chorus teacher warned.

"Sorry, Mr. Fletcher," they apologized.

"Don't be sorry," Mr. Fletcher said. "Just don't let it happen again."

The gang nodded their heads and warmed up to sing.

"Time for Taylor and Gabriella's duet," Mr. Fletcher told them.

Gabriella started to sing but Taylor didn't. Gabby looked over at Taylor and saw her sitting in her chair. "What's the matter?"

"I don't feel well..." Taylor paused and got a painful look on her face.

"Can someone walk Taylor to the nurses office?"

Chad jumped at the chance and put Taylor's arm around his neck.

"What's wrong, Tay?" Chad asked when they got outside of the classroom. When Taylor didn't respond, Chad said, "You have to tall me what's wrong, Tay, or I can't help."

"My stomach hurts."

"Okay," Chad replied. "Let's go. We're going to the nurse."

"No," Taylor said quickly.

"No?"

Taylor nodded her head. "If the nurse finds the bruises, she's gonna tell my parents. Then if they find out, it won't be long before Mike finds out I told someone. I can't take that risk with you or any of the others. I care about you too much, Chad."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Take me home, please?"

Chad sighed for a third time, put Taylor's arm around his neck again, and walked her quietly out of the school.

When they got to Taylor's house, Taylor begged Chad to stay.

"I can't, Taylor . . . " Chad started, about to say that he had to get back to class. But when he looked into Taylor's eyes, he found himself ready to do anything to see her smile again.

"Please?"

Chad nodded and said, "Okay, Tay."

Chad went straight to the kitchen and made him and Taylor, who was laying on the sofa, a sandwich.

But when Chad handed it to Taylor, her excuse was, "I'm too tired to eat." Chad wasn't buying it for a second.

"Come on," Chad urged her. "You have to eat something. You haven't eaten lunch all week."

But Taylor just pushed him away and went upstairs to her room.

Chad waited a half hour, then went upstairs too. "Hey, Taylor," Chad greeted her from the doorway.

"Chad, do you mind laying with me for a while?" Taylor wondered.

Chad kicked off his shoes, sat down on the bed, and pulled Taylor close to him.

Chad fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing of Taylor but was soon awakened by a door closing. Soon after that, Chad heard someone yell, "Taylor!"

Chad sat straight up in bed and Taylor woke up too. Chad looked at Taylor and knew by the look in her eyes that this person should not be in her house. He was pretty sure the person was Mike Benson.

Within minutes, Mike Benson was standing at Taylor's doorway. And he didn't like at all what he saw.

"What the hell are you doing, Taylor?" Mike asked, quickly coming over to her.

"We didn't do anything, Mike!" Taylor told him. "He was just laying with me."

Mike got a crazy look in his eyes and came at Taylor but Chad got in front of her and pushed Mike away.

Mike balled his hands into fists and knocked Chad backwards, causing his head to hit Taylor's night stand. He was totally indisposed to protect Taylor from her lunatic boyfriend. He was helpless to stop Mike from violating his best friend.

"No," Taylor said, crying out in pain. But Chad's head hurt too much and his body just wouldn't respond. It was as if every muscle in his body had shut down. He couldn't help Taylor like this and it hurt so much to hear what Mike Benson was doing to her. "Please stop...No..."

About a half hour later, satisfied with what he had done to Taylor, Mike left with one last look at Chad.

Chad, holding his aching cheek with one hand and his stomach with the other, hurried over to Taylor and stopped at the sight he saw. Taylor was sitting at the edge of her bed, tattered and bloody, holding her sheet around her. It hurt Chad so much to see her like this. And it hurt even more knowing he couldn't do anything to help.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Gabby," Troy Bolton said as the final bell for the day rang. "Have you seen Chad? Its like he disappeared after he took Taylor to the nurses office."

"That's just the thing, Troy," Gabriella Montez said. "Chad didn't take Taylor to the nurses office."

"Okay, you lost me," Troy told her. "What are you talking about? We saw them leave class together."

"Yeah but we didn't see them go into the nurses office, did we?" Gabriella wondered. "I went there after lunch. I wanted to see if Taylor was feeling okay. But when I walked in there, she wasn't there, so I asked the nurse if they sent her home." Gabby looked at Troy. "The nurse said that Taylor never came in."

"If they didn't go to the nurses office, where _did _they go?"

"Let's go get the others and we'll go to Taylor's house," Gabby said. "Taylor has some questions to answer."

A half hour later, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Troy, and Gabriella were outside of Taylor McKessie's house.

Gabby knocked on the door and a second later Chad opened it.

"Chad?" Troy wondered. "What are _you _doing here? How is Taylor? Is she okay?"

"Taylor has something to tell all of you." Chad opened the door wider to let everyone in and they took seats on the sofa, on the floor, and on the love seats.

They looked at Taylor and were shocked at the way she looked.

"For the past month, Mike Benson, my boyfriend, has been beating me." Taylor was wearing a tank top and shorts to show her friends how bad it was. "At first it was just little slaps in the face but then it started to elevate to full on beatings. Then today, he took it too far. He hurt Chad by pushing him back and making him hit his head on my night stand. Mike Benson _raped _me and hurt the one person I care about most." Taylor had tears in her eyes so Gabby came over and gave her best friend a hug, careful not to touch her bruises.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Troy wondered. "We could've helped you."

Taylor shook her head. "Mike said that if I told any of you, he would hurt Chad and you guys. I couldn't take that chance. I didn't want any of you getting hurt because of me."

The guys were outraged, outraged that this could happen to one of the sweetest people. The girls were shocked, shocked that this could happen to one of their own, one of their _family_.

"We have to tell someone," Kelsi spoke up.

Taylor shook her head forcefully and Chad said, "I already tried to get her to do that, Kelse. She won't."

"Well we have to do something!" Zeke exclaimed.

"I know," Chad answered. "But I promised Taylor I wouldn't say anything." Chad paused and looked at Taylor, who had her head on Gabby's shoulder. "I know," he said again. "But what can we do?"

Did you like it? Plz R&R!

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	4. It Only Gets Worse

It Only Gets Worse

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

Chad Danforth stayed over Taylor McKessie's house that night, afraid that Mike Benson would come back.

In the morning, Chad got up early and made eggs. But Taylor, as usual, was "too tired to eat".

"Come on," Chad urged one more time. "You have to eat something, Taylor." Chad sat down next to her and studied her features. "Are you okay, Tay?"

"No, Chad," Taylor answered, looking Chad in the eyes. "I was beat by my boyfriend, Chad. I was degraded by my boyfriend. Would you be okay after that?"

"That's not what I meant, Tay," Chad told her, holding her hands. "Have you been skipping meals?"

"Of course not…"

"You haven't eaten lunch in school and I don't know about home. I know last night you didn't eat…but you had an 'excuse' for that. You had a horrific ordeal yesterday. But you have to eat today. I don't want anything to happen to you." Chad looked in her eyes and his heart ache for her. "I care about you _too _much to let anything happen to you."

"I'm not anorexic, if that's what you're implying," Taylor said, standing up. But Chad and Taylor both knew that she had just lied.

"If you're not anorexic, why don't you eat?"

Chad handed the plate of eggs to Taylor and she reluctantly took it.

Taylor looked up at Chad and he said, "Go on. If you're not anorexic, you won't mind eating it."

Taylor slowly ate the eggs but after she was done, she raced to the bathroom. Chad hurried after her.

When he reached the bathroom, Taylor was hunched over the toilet. Chad held her hair and rubbed her back until she was okay to stand up.

"You're bulimic," Chad stated simply, helping Taylor out of the bathroom and onto the couch. "How long have you been doing this?" Chad asked after a while.

"Since Mike told me I was gaining weight."

For the fourth time in two days, Taylor refused to meet Chad's eyes.

"You may not want me to tell anyone, besides our friends, about the beatings from Mike…but we have to tell someone about your eating disorder."

"What eating disorder?" Taylor wondered. "I don't have one."

"Taylor, what do you think bulimia is?" Chad wondered, causing Taylor to look away from him.

"I guess it's just hard to admit when you have a problem, you know?" Taylor asked. "Its hard to say you need help."

"But you do need help! You're purging, Taylor," Chad told her. "You've been skipping meals and you almost fainted in class. Mike beat you and you ditched school. It may be hard to admit you have a problem, Taylor, but you have a major one. We have to tell people."

"Not until I lose a few more pounds," Taylor said. "I have to lose a few more pounds."

Chad came over to her and held her close. "No you don't, Taylor." He looked at her. "Don't you get it?" he asked. "You're perfect exactly the way you were before. You shouldn't change yourself for anyone. I thought you were better than that, Taylor. I thought you knew better than that."

"Now you're starting to sound like my mom."

"But it's true. You always told me that you would never change yourself for a guy. What happened?"

"He threatened you," she told him. "He threatened you. And the thought of having him hurt you clouded my judgment and made me turn into something I promised myself I would never be. I'm sorry, Chad, I really am." She pushed him toward the door. "I think you should leave. I'm okay now." As he was standing at the doorway, Taylor said, "Don't tell anyone about what I told you."

Chad shook his head. "I can't do that, Tay."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked him. "You _can't _or you _won't_?"

"Both. I may have sat back while you told me about Mike's beatings but I can't…no, I _won't_…won't sit back and watch you suffer with this eating disorder."

Taylor started to protest but Chad interrupted and said, "Don't you see that what you're doing affects not only you but those around you as well? Taylor, you're our friend. If you're hurting, we all are. If you're in trouble, we'll try to help you. So let us help you now. We want to see you get better, Taylor…not worse…"

"I appreciate your sympathy, Chad, I really do but…you have to let me handle this on my own."

"So you can starve yourself to death? Uh-uh, no way." Chad paused, tears evident in his eyes. "Don't you get it, Taylor?" he asked once again. "I care about you too much to let anything bad ever happen to you.

Taylor held her stomach and sat down on the sofa, tears in her eyes too.

"I'm sorry, Chad," Taylor said again. "I've never needed help. I've always had to rely on my own. I guess it's easier for me to deal with things…when I'm by myself."

Chad sat down next to Taylor and put his hand in hers. Chad's heart cried out when she rested her head on his strong shoulder. "That's just it, Taylor. You're not on your own anymore, not when you have me and Gabby and Troy and everyone else who doesn't want to see you suffer any more than you want to. Please let us help you, Tay. We want to _help _you!"

"But how can you?" Taylor wondered. "Don't you see that from now on…it only gets worse?"

Did you like it? Too long? Too short? Too sappy? Not enough emotion/reaction? Plz R&R! I appreciate it! I had major writer's block while writing this so I hope it isn't too crappy!

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	5. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Chad Danforth had fallen asleep hours ago. Taylor McKessie knew she had to break-up with Mike Benson. But how could she, when her overprotective best friend won't let her anywhere near the guy?

Taylor admired his overprotective-ness but at the same time it could get to be annoying. Taylor was glad and lucky to have someone like Chad in her life but she needed to break up with Mike, to stand up for herself, to tell him it was over. And hope he didn't get mad and hit her.

Taylor kissed Chad's forehead, grabbed her keys and her phone, and climbed out of bed, trying not to make the bed shake or creak, trying not to make a lot of noise.

She looked back only once, just to make sure Chad was still sleeping, that he wasn't following her. Taylor loved Chad's worried-ness but Taylor didn't want to sacrifice Chad's life by waking him up and making him follow her. No, this was something Taylor had to do all by herself.

When she got to Mike's house, the lights were on and the door was slightly open.

When she walked into the house, it was almost like Mike was expecting her. He appeared out of the shadows and slammed the door.

"What are you doing here, Taylor? I thought you'd be with your boyfriend."

"I needed to come over here." Taylor paused, hoping Mike didn't sense her fear. "We're done, Mike. We're through. I'm not going to stand by and watch you destroy my life and my friends."

Mike just laughed his maniacal laughter. "You'll soon find out, Taylor McKessie, that breaking up is hard to do!"

Taylor stood her ground, trying to stay calm on the outside while she was screaming with fear on the inside.

"Take one last look, McKessie. This room will be the last thing you see." Mike smiled down at her. "_Forever_."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chad Danforth turned on his side and opened his eyes, expecting to see Taylor's face smiling at him. But instead, he was met with an empty space.

"Tay?" Chad called throughout the house. "Taylor, are you here?" Chad ran to the window and looked out. "Her car isn't in the drive." Chad racked his brain, trying to think of any place Taylor could've gone. And every time he thought about it, his mind kept drifting back to Mike Benson. "Why would she go there?" Chad wondered out loud. "Still...couldn't hurt to look."

Chad grabbed his coat, his cell phone and car keys, and headed out the door, his frantic footsteps echoing throughout the house.

Chad stopped the car outside of Mike's house and saw Taylor's car. He was shaken to the core by a woman screaming. A voice he knew all too well.

_Taylor! _

If he even hoped to save Taylor, he needed all of his friends.

He frantically sent text messages saying _Taylor's in trouble. Needs help. Come to Mike Benson's house_ to all of his friends. But when none of them answered after a few minutes, Chad called Troy first.

"Who the hell...?" Troy wondered, half asleep.

"Sorry if I woke you up, dude," Chad said, "but Taylor needs help. She's at Mike's place..."

"What in the world is she be doing there?"

"I don't know but she's in trouble. Can you come to Mike's house?" When Troy said he'd try, Chad added, "Okay, good. You call Gab and Ryan and Sharpay. I'll call Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke."

"Okay, Chad." Troy said before he hung up, "Don't worry, man. I'm sure Taylor's fine. She can be tough when she wants to be."

Chad nodded his head and said, "I hope so."

Within ten minutes, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke agreed to meet there. Five minutes after that, the whole gang was outside of Mike's house, ready to save Taylor, watching Chad pace in front of his blue Mustang.

"Let's go, guys," Chad said, holding his pocket knife out in front of him.

The guys went in first, before the girls, making sure it was okay.

Chad stopped dead in his tracks when he got into the middle of the house.

"Tay?" Chad asked quietly. But Taylor didn't answer.

"Chad, look out!" Chad heard Gabriella Montez call.

Chad looked behind him quickly, just in time to dodge Mike's fists.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Mike yelled.

"She isn't your girlfriend anymore," Troy said, trying to hold Mike back. Troy looked at Chad, nodded to Taylor, then to the door and said, "Help Taylor, man. We'll take care of him. Gabby, call the cops." He looked over his shoulder. "And some help would be nice."

As Troy said that, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan rushed over to help him. Even Kelsi started to come over but Sharpay and Gabriella held her back.

Taylor opened her eyes and was glad that she was in Chad's arms and not Mike's.

"I think its time we told someone," Taylor whispered. But it hurt to talk. "About everything, Chad. Not just about Mike hitting me. About _everything_."

"Its about time, Tay," Chad told her, helping her out onto the sidewalk. "But you're okay now."

"What was she talking about?" Gabby wondered after she got off the phone. "What else was happening, besides what that sick bastard did to her?"

Troy was shocked. In the time that they had known each other, Troy has never heard Gabriella curse. That was a whole other side of her that anyone rarely saw.

Within minutes, an ambulance was here, taking Taylor and Chad to the hospital. The cops also came about two minutes behind the ambulance and arrested Mike Benson for aggravated assault.

When they got to the hospital, Taylor was too weak to talk so Chad talked for her, telling the doctor everything that had happened. _And _about the eating disorder, which the doctor didn't take lightly.

"We have to go over this with Ms. McKessie but once she's okay to go home, there's a special place in New Jersey that she can go to."

"What kind of a place?" Chad wondered just as his friends came through the door.

"It's a place for people with eating disorder's, like Taylor's, to go and get help. It usually lasts several months but it can sometimes take a year or more to help them overcome their disorder. Where are her parents?"

"Out of town."

When Chad told them where they were, the doctor excused himself to call her parents.

"Taylor has an eating disorder?" Gabby, Sharpay, and Kelsi wondered.

Chad looked down at the ground, then back at his friends. He slowly nodded his head sadly.

"But she's okay now."

"Is she _really_, Chad?" Zeke wondered. "What if this eating disorder gets even worse? What if it escalates to the point that Taylor's only skin and bones? What if this rehab thing doesn't help her at all?"

"Wow, you're just Mr. Negative today, aren't you?" Chad wondered. "Don't you think I already thought about those things, Zeke? I'm scared to death for her. But I don't wanna show my fear because I don't want _her _to be scared about it." Chad paused. "You gotta promise me something, guys. No matter what happens, no matter what the doctors say, you have to put on a brave face. If Taylor knows we're scared, she will be too. So try and be strong for her. Okay? Can you promise me that?"

They nodded their heads and said, "We promise."

But was it a promise they could keep? Or a promise they make and then break?

Did you like it? Plz R&R:D I might not write more for a few days because we're moving so I might be without the computer for several days. But I had to write one more chapter before I have to shut my computer off. Anyway, plz R&R!

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	6. Startling News

Startling News

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

Chad Danforth paced the waiting room, ever so often looking at Taylor McKessie's hospital room.

"Chill, Chad," Jason Cross said to his teammate. "The doctor said Taylor's fine."

"Then why haven't they let us in to see her, God dammit?" Chad yelled. "If she's okay, why can't we see her? Huh?" Chad sat down in a chair and put his face in his hands. "Why can't we see her?"

Jason opened his mouth to say something but he quickly shut it again. Chad made a good point. If Taylor _was _all right, why _hadn't _they been able to see her?

"I don't know," Jason finally whispered, feeling helpless. "I really don't know . . . "

Kelsi Nielsen rested her head on Jason's strong shoulder. Jason wrapped his arms around her.

The doctor came out of Taylor's room and Chad raced over to him.

"Ah, Mr. Danforth," the doctor said, looking around. "How are you?"

Chad stared at him in shock. "My _friend _is the one in the hospital and you're asking _me _how _I _am?"

"Well . . . yes . . . " He paused. "I couldn't reach Ms. McKessie's parents. I was hoping you could try to reach them . . . ?"

Chad sighed. "Yeah, I'll try." Chad looked at the doctor. "But first . . . how is she?"

"She does have several bruises and I'm afraid she may have one or two broken ribs. She's going in and out of consciousness. Whoever did this to Taylor must've been really PO'd at her." He started walking away. He said over his shoulder, in a whisper, "She's lucky to be alive . . . "

Chad stared after him for a minute, then called out, "Can we see her?"

The doctor lifted his hand and gave a small wave. Chad took that as a sign that he could go into the room.

"You go in first, Chad," Gabriella Montez told him. "She'll probably want to see you rather than me, or Troy, or anyone else right now."

Chad nodded his head and gave Gabby a small smile.

Out of everyone, besides Taylor of course, Chad seemed closest to Gabby. Ever since Troy and she started going out, Chad sticks by Gabby and always tries to help her. Troy knows that Chad would never step on his toes, would never go out with her, and he respects their relationship so much. Just like Chad respects Troy and Taylor's.

Chad sighed as he walked into Taylor's room.

"Hey, sweetie, how ya doin'?" Chad asked the love of his life, sitting on her bed, holding her close.

"I'm good," Taylor answered but knew it was a lie. "How are _you _doing?"

Chad chuckled softly. "Man, why is everyone asking me that all of a sudden?"

Taylor laughed too. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you look like shit?" Her laughter died down and she looked at Chad. "Seriously though, have you gotten _any _sleep?"

Chad shook his head. "Only a few hours when I slept at your house. The other times, I've been too worried about you to sleep."

Taylor patted the spot next to her. "Well, I'm okay now. There's nothing for you to be worried about. You can sleep now."

Chad smiled and lay down next to her. He kissed her forehead and the next thing Taylor heard was the rhythmic breathing of Chad Danforth. Taylor fell asleep shortly after.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aw!" Gabriella Montez cried. "Picture-perfect moment!" She pulled out her digital camera and snapped a picture, the flash waking up Chad.

"Morning, sunshine," Troy Bolton joked. "Refreshed?"

Chad Danforth sat up, careful not to wake Taylor, and looked at Gabby.

"Do you ever _not _have your camera with you?" he asked her, rubbing his eyes, trying to make the light from the flash go away.

"Gabby without her camera?" Troy wondered, kissing Gabby's cheek. "Now, there's a thought." He laughed. "Photography to Gabby is what basketball is to you, or me, or Jason, or Zeke." He looked over at the Evans' twins. "Or what show biz is to Sharpay or Ryan."

Gabby playfully pushed her boyfriend and Sharpay and Ryan rolled their eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Sharpay Evans looked at her watch. "Well, let's see..." She paused, trying to figure out the answer to Chad's question.

"Don't hurt yourself, Shar," Chad joked.

"Shh!" she told him. "I got this . . . " She paused again, trying to do the math in her head. "Okay, you went into Taylor's hospital room at about five or so in the morning. It's almost eleven now so about . . . five, six hours."

"That long?"

"Yeah," Zeke Baylor answered. "When you didn't come out after an hour, Troy went in here to see what you guys were doing. He told us that you were asleep and not to bother you. That was almost five hours ago."

Chad looked down at Taylor. "Wow. She must be beat."

"After what she went through I don't blame her," Ryan Evans spoke up. "I'm surprised your not more tired, Chad. I mean, it's obvious you haven't gotten a lot of sleep in the past few weeks."

"I can't fall asleep," Chad said. "What if Taylor needs me and I'm asleep?"

"She'll be fine," Kelsi Nielsen told him, putting her hand on Chad's shoulder. "Mike Benson is in jail. He can't hurt Taylor any more."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure, Kelse . . . "

"What do you mean?" Jason Cross wondered.

"A person like Mike Benson never stops," Chad stated, wiping the tears that were coming out of Taylor's closed eyes. "A person like Mike Benson never stops . . . until he gets what he wants. And what he wants . . . is Taylor. Dead." Chad looked at his friends. "Taylor knows it too. She knows that she's still in trouble, that Mike Benson will never stop."

"Then we'll protect her, Chad. She knows we will," Gabby told him. "We'll help. We'll keep her safe."

"I have to call Taylor's parents . . . "

"We already did," Troy interrupted. "Or rather . . . we tried. We called the hotel they said they were staying at. The receptionist said they aren't registered at that hotel. And we also tried their cell phones." Troy shook his head sadly. "They didn't answer them, either, Chad."

"So her parents are out having a good freaking time while their daughter is in the hospital?"

"It's not like it's their fault, Chad," Ryan added. "They don't know where she is. We can't get in touch with them."

"We could get in touch with them if they had given us the right number to the damn hotel they were staying at!" He punched his left hand with his right fist. "_Dammit! _This is so frustrating! How are we supposed to tell the McKessies' about their daughter if we can't even get in _touch _with them?"

"Um . . . excuse me?" a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to look and the guy's face got red. Obviously he didn't like being the center of attention.

_I'll never be able to make it as a lawyer. _

He cleared his throat. "Is there a Chad Danforth in here?"

Chad stuck up his hand. "Yeah, that's me."

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Mr. Danforth?"

"Um . . . sure," Chad said uncertainly. "Who are you? What's this about?"

"My name is Connor Roberts. I represent Mike Benson on the charges of attempted murder and aggravated assault."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In _private_?"

"Uh . . . yeah, sure." He got off the bed and turned to his friends. "Don't leave Taylor's side, okay?"

They nodded their heads.

Once Chad got out in the waiting room, he asked again, "What's this about, Mr. Roberts?"

"I understand that you and Ms. McKessie are really close," Roberts started. "Is that right?"

"Yes." Chad eyed the lawyer up and down. "You still haven't told me what this is about, Mr. Roberts," Chad said patiently.

"Mr. Benson has told me some startling news that I'm hoping you can either clarify or tell me straight out is false."

Chad waited for Roberts to go on. When he didn't, Chad asked, "What is it, Mr. Roberts? What did Mike tell you?"

"He said that . . . he said that Ms. McKessie's father paid Mr. Benson a hefty sum to abuse Taylor. Would you happen to know if that is true or false?"

Chad opened his mouth, ready to tell the lawyer that Mr. McKessie would never do that. But he quickly closed it.

"Well?" Roberts prompted after awhile.

"I don't know, Mr. Roberts," Chad answered. He didn't want to falsely accuse Taylor's father of paying someone to abuse his only child but Chad was almost certain he was capable of doing something like that. He has enough money. Chad told the lawyer this.

"Do you happen to know where Taylor's parents are?" Roberts wondered.

"They went out of town . . . " Chad paused.

_Could that be the _real _reason why they left town? Because they knew the police would be after them if Mike talked? _Chad shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. _No, that can't be it. Mr. McKessie has never even laid a hand on her. Well, not that I know of. Could Mr. McKessie really be capable of doing such an underhanded thing? _

"What is it, Mr. Danforth?"

"I want to tell you that Mr. McKessie would never hurt his daughter in any way . . . "

"But?"

"That's what I'd like to tell you but I just don't know. Taylor has never told us about her father abusing her. But they left town. Maybe that's why . . . Oh, I don't know. And I don't know where the McKessies' are. They left town a few weeks ago, leaving Taylor home alone. They said she was seventeen, that she was old enough. Could that be why they left?"

"It could be, Mr. Danforth, but I hope for Taylor's sake it's not."

"What do we do if it _is _true?"

"I assume Mr. McKessie will go to jail for coercing a teenager into doing his dirty work for him. Mrs. McKessie will, too, if we find out she has anything to do with this." Roberts paused. "So, you don't know where her parents could have gone?"

"No, not a clue."

"Well, did they say anything to Taylor?"

Chad shook his head. "All they said to Taylor was that they were going on their second honeymoon because they hadn't really gotten a first one. We just figured they went to Hawaii or one of those other places, you know? Honeymoon spots. They left Taylor the number of the hotel they said they were staying at but the person at the desk said that there was no McKessie registered at the hotel."

"All right, Mr. Danforth," Roberts said, turning to leave. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Hey, wait!" Chad called, causing Roberts to turn halfway around. "What happens to Taylor if her mom is found guilty too?"

Roberts turned all the way around to face Chad and walked back to him. He put his hand on Chad's shoulder. "If her mom is found guilty, she'll go to a family member. But if she has no family, she'll probably end up going to a foster home for another year until she turns eighteen. Then she can move out." Roberts paused. "Does she _have _any family?"

Chad's spirits sank when Roberts told him Taylor's choices.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "Her aunt . . . but she lives in California. Oh, please, Mr. Roberts, if her mom and dad go to jail, can't she stay with me? Just until we graduate? I love her, Mr. Roberts. She can't leave!"

"I'm sorry, Chad," Roberts said apologetically. "I really am. But its out of my hands. She goes to her aunts or to a foster home. Which one do you think she'd be happiest at?"

Chad knew the answer to that question but it was neither her aunt's nor a foster home. It was _here_, in Albuquerque, with Chad and Gabby and everyone else. But Chad knew there was nothing he could do but pray that what Mike had said was a lie.

"Thanks, Mr. Roberts," Chad told the lawyer, heading back into Taylor's room.

Taylor was just waking up.

"What did he want, Chad?" Gabriella asked when she saw him.

"He told me that Mike told him that Mr. McKessie paid Mike to hurt Taylor."

Taylor's hand flew to her mouth and she was about to protest but no words came out. She knew that her father could've done it. She knew that her father would have done it. But did he? Taylor wasn't sure.

"Has your father ever hurt you, Taylor?" Chad wondered, sitting next to her, resting his hand on her back. "You know, anything? A little slap to the face, a little pinch on the arm?" He paused. "_Would your father do something like this to you_?"

"It's possible, Chad," Taylor answered. "It is possible. There were many times when my father would ball his hand into a fist and stop just above my head. And it does seem likely that, in order to avoid getting jail time, he'd have one of my classmates do it for him. But I hope to God it isn't true, Chad."

Chad decided to change the subject.

"Has the doctor talked to you about a place in New Jersey?"

Taylor shook her head and looked at the faces of her friends. "What about New Jersey?"

"There's a good rehab center..."

"Rehab?" Taylor wondered. "For what?"

"For your eating disorder..." Ryan started.

Taylor cut her eyes to Chad and stared at him angerly. "You _told _them? Even when you _promised _me you wouldn't utter a word about it to _anyone_?"

"No, Taylor, I..."

"He didn't tell us, Taylor," Gabriella interrupted. "We overheard him telling the doctor about it. He didn't tell us."

"You told the _doctor_?"

"I had to, Taylor," Chad answered. "I had no choice. The doctor said you were skin and bones. I had to tell him what was happening so I could get you some help." He kissed her forehead. "You were wasting away, Taylor. What was I supposed to do? Wait until you were on your death bed before I told them what was going on? I couldn't wait that long. You need help _now_. We want to see you get better _now_, not when you're in your twenties or thirties and we can see your ribs."

Taylor sighed and looked at Gabby as she said, "He cares about you so much, Taylor. We all do. Chad just wants what's best for you. He doesn't want to see you suffer. Hell, none of us do. What we _do _want to see is you getting better, Taylor, not worse. Chad really does care about you. Just let him help."

Taylor stared at Gabby for a moment and then started laughing. "Geez, what are you, a friggin' Hallmark card?" She tried to sit up, to laugh some more, to show her friends that she was all right, but every time she moved her stomach killed. She stopped laughing and took Chad's hand. "I know he does, Gabby, and I really care about him too." Taylor kissed his hand and squeezed it, glad that Chad was here with her, to help her through this. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've always hated people fussing over me. I usually retaliate by yelling at them, telling them I'm okay, that I'll _be _okay."

"But that's not the truth, is it?"

Taylor shook her head. "No. The truth is . . . " She paused. "The truth is that I'm _not _okay, Chad. As you said, I'm wasting away. I should have told you what was going on way before any of this happened but I was afraid that Mike would kill you. I was worried that he would hurt you. I'm _still _scared that he'll hurt you . . . "

Taylor put her face in her hands and started to cry. Chad rubbed her back, saying soothing words to her.

Taylor looked at Troy. "What were you saying about New Jersey?"

"The doctor said that there is a great rehab center in North Jersey for people who have had an eating disorder. The doctor thinks you'd benefit from going there."

"For how long?"

"Until you get better," Gabriella told her.

Taylor sighed and let out a few more tears. "I don't want to go. I mean, I'll miss you guys too much." Taylor leaned against Chad. "I'll miss _Chad _too much."

"You have to go, Tay," Jason spoke up. "We don't want to see you suffer. We'll miss you like crazy, too, but we'll feel better knowing you're getting the help you need, okay?" Jason was still holding onto Kelsi.

"But New Jersey is so far away . . . "

"Please, Taylor," Kelsi begged. "We'll write; we'll call. But, like Jason said, we'll all feel better knowing you're getting help." Kelsi looked at her friend. "Can you do this one thing for us?"

Taylor nodded her head. "I can."

Chad kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl," he murmured. Suddenly he remembered what the lawyer had told him. He had to talk to Taylor. Alone. He looked at his friends. "Hey, can you give us a minute? I need to talk to Taylor alone."

"Sure, man," Troy said, following Zeke and Jason out of the room.

Gabby took Chad's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Take care, Taylor," Gabby said to her best friend.

When she left, Taylor turned to Chad. "What's wrong?"

Chad had to fight hard to keep his voice steady.

"It's something the lawyer told me . . . "

Did you like it? Plz R&R!

_x0xCorniqueXoX_


	7. Chapter 7

Truth Be Told

By x0xCorniqueXoX

Normal POV

"What is it?" Taylor's patience was wearing thin.

"He told me that if your mom was involved with your abuse, you'll go to a family member and live with them until you turn eighteen."

"But the only family I have is in California," Taylor said, tears coming to her eyes. Chad wiped them away. "Can't I stay with you or Gabby until we graduate?"

Chad shook his head sadly. "I already asked the lawyer that." Chad's voice cracked ever so slightly and he willed himself not to cry. "He said that it's either a family member or a foster home, Taylor."

"But that's not fair!" Taylor yelled. "I don't want to live with my damn aunt! We haven't talked in I don't know how long. And I can tell you right now that I'm not going to a foster home . . . " Chad wrapped his arms around her and cried at the thought of her leaving. Taylor cried into Chad's chest and soon fell asleep.

The doctor appeared at the doorway and said in hushed tones, "Visiting hours are up. You can see her same time tomorrow morning."

Chad nodded his head, brushed his lips softly against hers, and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, Tay. 'Night, sweetie."

Chad hated leaving Taylor. But he knew that she would be all right for the night.

Oh how wrong he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Taylor McKessie woke up around midnight and looked around.

"Chad?" she asked, though she knew he probably went home hours ago with the rest of the gang.

Taylor remembered what Chad had said before she fell asleep. "I'm not going to live with my damn aunt," Taylor said again.

She grabbed her clothes, walked over to the bathroom shakily, and quickly put them on.

Taylor took one last look at her hospital room before putting her hood up and heading in the opposite direction.

How she managed to get out of the hospital without anyone asking any questions is anybody's guess.

She made it outside but had no idea where to go.

Taylor walked quickly to the bridge just a few blocks from the hospital and looked down at the murky water below.

She contemplated wether or not she should jump over the edge of the bridge.

Taylor wanted so much to jump into the raging river, to end her sorrow, but she decided against it.

There was one person worth living for. Chad Danforth.

She walked on, making it to the park that she and Chad have shared so many memories at. She sat on the swing and held her stomach.

Taylor knew she shouldn't have left the hospital. Chad wanted her to get help. Hell, Taylor _herself _wanted to get help. So why had she left the hospital when they were going to _give _her help?

_Because I don't need to be there_, the voice inside Taylor said. _I need to be in Chad's arms, not in some hospital bed. _

Taylor got up but had to sit back down again. She was still weak from skipping all those meals.

She got back up and looked around. But a second later, all she was looking at was the inside of her eyelids.

Did you like it? I'm VERY sorry it's so short; I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this story but I like to add a few twists and turns. I can tell you that a MAJOR Chaylor moment is coming up in the next few chapters. So plz R&R! And two chapters from now, Chad is going to tell Taylor...What? I'm under contract? I can't give anything else away? Oh, well. Sorry, folks. :D I'll just leave you guessing about what Chad is going to tell Taylor. Until then, ta-ta!

_x0xCorniqueXoX_


	8. I Leave Tomorrow

"I Leave Tomorrow"

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

Taylor McKessie groaned softly, her eyes opening slowly, as her hand flew to her mouth.

_Oh, God, _she thought, resisting the urge to throw up then and there. _I'm gonna be sick._

Taylor got up shakily and looked around. It was still dark.

Where the hell was she?

All at once, the events of the night before came flooding back to her.

She was in the park, that much she knew. But what time was it? Did the doctors realize she was gone yet? How far was it to Chad's house?

She had a million questions but no answers to go with them.

It took a while for Taylor's eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, she headed in the direction she thought Chad's house was in.

Twenty minutes later she was pounding on his door.

"Who the hell . . . ?" Chad Danforth said angerly, opening the door, ready to yell at whoever it was. He stopped when he saw the person on the other end. "Taylor . . . " Chad helped her into the house. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the hospital getting help."

Taylor shook her head. "No, the hospital can't give me the help I need . . . " Taylor stopped, looked at Chad, and stifled a laugh.

Chad looked at her confused. "What?"

Taylor pointed the clothes he was wearing. Or lack there of.

Chad looked down at the boxers he had on and his face got bright red. "I'll be right back," he muttered over his shoulder as he headed upstairs to put on a hoodie and jeans.

Ten minutes later he was downstairs. Taylor was on the phone.

'Who is it?' He mouthed the words so he wouldn't disrupt her phone call.

Taylor held up a finger. 'Wait a minute.'

Five minutes later, Taylor said goodbye to whoever it was one the phone and turned to Chad.

"Who was it?" he asked again.

"Um . . . " Taylor paused. "The rehab center. The doctor left their number on the table beside my bed." Taylor sat down on the couch and Chad sat down next to her. "I leave tomorrow for New Jersey, Chad."

Chad was taken totally off guard. "What? You're leaving? How are you getting there?"

"I have some money saved up from my birthday, enough to buy a one way ticket to NJ . . . "

"A _one way _ticket?" Chad interrupted. "You're not planning on coming back?"

"Not until I get the help I need," Taylor answered. Taylor placed her hand on Chad's arm. "Look, I don't know how long its gonna take me to get better but I need your support, Chad. I know you'll miss me . . . Hell, I'll miss you, too, but as Jason said, just know that I'm getting the help I need . . . Help the hospital can't provide."

There was a sound coming from over head.

"_Shit_," Chad said under his breath. "How am I supposed to explain why you're standing in my living room to my parents?"

"Tell them I didn't like being at home by myself," Taylor suggested with a shrug.

Chad shook his head. "That won't work. If it's my mom, she already knew you were in the hospital."

Taylor shot him a look and Chad put his hands up in front of his face, as if to defend himself from Taylor's deadly look.

"Chad, honey, what are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Danforth asked in disbelief as she entered the room. "You always sleep 'till twelve . . . " She noticed Taylor and her eyes got wide. "Taylor, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital."

"I...was . . . " Taylor said slowly, buying some time, looking for an excuse. "Um . . . why am I not in the hospital, Chad? Why don't you tell her?"

This time Chad shot her a look and stammered, "Um . . . because . . . because . . . Uh . . . take it away, Taylor. She asked you, not me."

By this time, Taylor had already come up with an excuse, one she hoped Chad's mom would believe. "Oh, that's right!" she said. "They discharged me. Said I was okay to go home."

"Can I bring Taylor back to her house, Mom?" Chad asked before his mom realized how bogus Taylor's story sounded.

"All right, Chad, but don't stay out too long, okay?"

Chad nodded his head, ushered Taylor out of the house before his mom could ask any more questions, got his keys, and soon they were on their way to Taylor's house.

"Did I wake you up, Chad?"Taylor asked, not wanting to talk about what Chad wanted to talk about.

"Yeah," Chad said in a cold voice. He hated being this mad at Taylor but he was pissed because she hadn't stayed in the hospital. "I was just going to let it go and fall back asleep. My parents are really heavy sleepers so I knew they didn't hear it. But if you woke my little brother up it'd be like a living hell. He yells and throws things when he doesn't get enough sleep. So I answered the door before that happened." He looked at Taylor. "And I'm glad I did."

"Oh . . . "

"Now, can we please talk about why you left the hospital?"

Taylor sighed and slid down in her seat. She knew Chad would bring up this subject sooner or later. She just wished it were later rather than sooner.

When Taylor didn't say anything, Chad looked sideways at her. "Come on, Taylor," Chad said, his patience wearing thin. "Does the hospital staff even know you're gone?" Again, Taylor said nothing. "God dammit, Taylor! Why aren't you answering me?"

A lone tear slid down her cheek and Chad realized that his voice had risen to a high level. Chad pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned in his seat to face Taylor.

Chad put his hand on Taylor's shoulder but she cowered back at his touch.

"I...I'm sorry . . . Taylor," Chad stammered, afraid that he had really hurt her. "But I'm so worried about you. I really am. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that but I'm . . . scared. So scared . . . "

Taylor finally looked Chad in the eye and let out more than a tear. She cried a river. "Chad, don't you see that I'm scared too? I mean, what if this rehab center doesn't _help _me but makes me _worse_? What if I'm so far gone that they can't help me?"

Chad shook his head and took Taylor's fragile hand in his own trembling one. "You're going to get better, Taylor, you are. You're going to overcome this eating disorder and you're going to be stronger than you ever were before. I promise."

Chad wiped her tears and put the car in drive. Five minutes later, Chad was parking out front of Taylor's house.

As soon as they got into her house, Chad's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chad?" It was Gabriella Montez. "Oh, my God, Chad, something's happened!"

"Okay," Chad said. "Calm down, Gabby, okay? Take a deep breath . . . " When she did, Chad continued, "Now, tell me what happened."

"The doctor called my mom," Gabby started explaining. "My mom woke me up and told me . . . " She took another breath. "Taylor is gone!"

Chad started saying something but then a sickening thought struck him.

_If the hospital called Gabby's mom . . . would they also call my house? _Chad wondered. _My mom will tell them that Taylor was in our living room, that I brought Taylor to her house, that I knew she left the hospital, that I told no one. But then again, it might be good for the hospital to come here. Taylor could get her help . . . Or was she right when she said that the hospital can't give her the help she needs?_

"Did the hospital call anyone else?" Chad asked Gabby nonchalantly.

"What?" Gabby wondered. "Yeah, I think they called all of us. Didn't you get a phone call?"

Just then, Chad's phone started to beep and it read: _Home_.

_Oh, no . . . _

"Hang on, Gabs," Chad told her. "My mom's calling."

"Where are . . . ?"

Before she could finish the sentence, Chad pressed a button on his phone. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"I thought Taylor said she was discharged, that the hospital knew she was gone, that they gave her the okay to leave," Mrs. Danforth said angerly.

_Shit. What would her excuse be?_

Chad made cracking noises and said, "Sorry . . . Ma. Can't . . . hear. Static . . . "

Before she could say anything, he pressed another button on his cell phone and said, "Gabs? You still there?"

"Yeah, Chad." Gabby sounded impatient. "Where the hell are you?"

Chad looked at Taylor and said into the phone, "I'm at Taylor's. That's where she is. Tell the others to meet over here. She has something to tell you guys."

Chad hung up before Gabby could ask what was going on.

When Chad went looking for Taylor, he found her upstairs in her room, frantically packing. She didn't know how much clothes she was gonna need.

She saw Chad at the doorway and gave him a sad smile. But in the next instant, she was hunched over in pain, breathing heavy.

"Taylor?" Chad said scared. "You _have _to eat something. You're going to get worse if you don't."

Taylor nodded her head and Chad helped her down the stairs. He was making her a sandwich when the doorbell rang.

He looked through the peephole on the door and Gabriella Montez was staring angerly back at him.

"Hey, Gabby," Chad greeted her as he opened the door. "Guys."

"Cut the shit, Chad," Troy said. "Where is she? Is she all right? Why isn't she at the hospital?"

"Whoa, one question at a time," Chad told them, finishing the sandwich, heading into the living room. "She can probably answer them better than I can."

"What happened, Tay?"

"Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Are you okay?"

All at once, her friends started throwing questions at her before Chad yelled, "Quiet! What did I say about one question at a time?"

"I'm leaving for New Jersey tomorrow."

"_What_?" everyone yelled.

"I'm going to that rehab center. I need to. I want to get better so bad and that's not going to happen in the hospital. I'm sorry but this is something I need to do." Chad handed her the sandwich and Taylor took little bird bites.

"Come on, Tay," Gabby spoke up. "You haven't eaten in _days_. Take big, huge bites, not tiny bird bites."

Taylor looked at her. "All of those days of not eating, I think it messed up my stomach or something," Taylor admitted. "I don't know. I'm not hungry, even though I haven't eaten in I don't even know how long . . . " Taylor handed the sandwich back to Chad who reluctantly took it.

Taylor got up. "Not to be rude, but I should probably get packing . . . " She motioned to the door.

Gaby sighed and hugged her best friend. "I hope you get better," she whispered. "And come back _real _soon."

Taylor nodded her head, giving her friends encouraging hugs, telling them she'd be okay.

When everyone left, Chad turned to Taylor. "Its going to kill me," he told her, "not seeing you for I don't know how long. I miss you already." He took her in his arms. "And you're not even gone yet. But I _will _feel better, knowing your getting the help you need."

_I just hope it _does _help you, _he couldn't help but think.

Did you like it? Plz R&R! I don't know if I like this chapter this much. I might redo it . . . What do _you _guys think? Do you like it?

_x0xCorniqueXoX_


	9. Only Crazy People Fall In Love With Me

"Only Crazy People Fall in Love With Me"

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

"Hey, Taylor," Chad Danforth greeted her, coming into her room.

Taylor had asked him to spend the night, not wanting to be alone, and Chad was quick to oblige. He hurried home, ignoring the looks his mother gave him, packed his bag, and hurried to Taylor's house, so he could hold her again.

Taylor McKessie looked up at him with sad eyes. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Chad stared at her confused. "What do you mean, Tay?"

Taylor sighed. "Only crazy people fall in love with me."

"That's not true, Taylor," Chad started.

"Yes it is, Chad, and you know it," Taylor interrupted. "Remember Tommy Carpenter? He snuck into my room every night and tried to . . . " Taylor stopped and shivered at the memory. "Oh, and Rick Fisher. Ever time he was drunk, which was more than a lot as I recall, he got rough and aggressive." Taylor looked up at Chad again. "Now Mike Benson landed me in the hospital." She sighed again. "People _have _to be crazy to fall in love with me."

"If that's true, I must be the craziest one of them all." Chad bit his bottom lip, waiting for Taylor to say something.

"Why, Chad?"

"Because . . . because I'm falling in love with you." Chad paused again. "Does that mean I'm crazy too?"

Taylor shook her head and tried to stand up, with Chad's help. "I'm falling in love with you too."

Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor, pulling her close to him. His lips gently touched hers and Taylor gratefully deepened the kiss.

"Awww!" they heard a voice cry.

Taylor and Chad broke away from each other and gave Gabriella Montez a dirty look. Gabby knew she had walked in on something she shouldn't have.

"Sorry," Gabby apologized. "I just came by to see how you were doing, Tay. You looked pretty upset when we left." Gabby winked at Chad. "But I can tell you're in good hands. I'll come by and see you tomorrow after school."

When she left, Taylor smiled. "When I go back to school, this is all East High is going to be talking about."

Chad shook his head and laughed. "Nah. Gabby will tell Sharpay and with the way Shar gossips, they're all gonna know about it by tomorrow." Chad paused. "I bet you that Gabby is on the phone with Troy right now. Then she'll call Sharpay and Sharpay will tell everyone she knows. Then they'll tell everyone _they _know and so forth."

Taylor laughed. "So true." She smiled at him. "Now . . . where were we?" She put her arms around his neck and brought his face closer to hers until their lips met once more.

It was like fireworks went off in Taylor's head. She knew Chad was _the _one. She knew she and Chad were meant to be and she hoped nothing tore them apart.

Chad picked up an overnight bag and gave Taylor one more kiss.

"I'll be in your parents' room," Chad told her. "If you need anything, just yell my name and I'll come running."

Taylor nodded her head, sad to see him go. She knew he was only two doors down but Taylor wished he could stay with _her_, in _her _room.

When Chad had said goodnight, after talking for about five, six hours, Taylor curled up and tried to sleep. But she kept thinking about Mike Benson. She knew what she had to do.

She got out of bed, got dressed, and went down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake up Chad who was sleeping in her parents' room. She grabbed her car keys on the way out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mike Benson stared at the shackles that were around his wrists and his ankles. He looked at the guards standing outside of his cell. Mike was very sure he could outsmart these dimwits. But he couldn't do anything with these shackles on. How could he get them off, though?

"Someone is here to see you, Mr. Benson."

Mike looked at the Warden confused.

The judge had pegged Mike a dangerous criminal who should get put behind bars immediately. His own _mother _despised him. Who the hell would come to see him in _prison_?

When they got to the visitors area, Mike stared at the person in shock.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Taylor McKessie," Mike said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You surprised to see me?"

"A little," Mike answered. "I thought you'd be at home in the arms of your boyfriend."

"I was . . . but I needed to come here."

"Why?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "I need to know something."

"Well, whatever it is, I don't have the answer."

Taylor came within inches of his face. "You know the answer and you're going to tell me." Taylor paused. "Is it true that my father paid you to abuse me?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Don't give me that!" Taylor yelled. "It's a yes or no question! There's no maybe about it. Either he paid you to abuse me or he didn't. So what's the God damn answer?!"

Mike sighed. "He came to me last year, said you were getting on his nerves. Gave me a thousand dollars in cash, said not to tell anyone, not to ask any questions, to just do what he said. So I got close to you, like he said, and then I hurt you, just like he said." Mike smiled his evil smile. "I can tell you this much, when I get out of here, and I _will_ get out of here, you're the first one I come after, McKessie," he threatened. "And that's not going to cost your dad anything. You're the one who put me in this hell-hole." His voice got low. "I'll be the one to put you in your grave."

If Taylor was scared, even a little bit, she didn't show it. She gave him the dirtiest look she could and just stared at him in anger as the guards took him back to his cell.

As she was getting into her car, her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Taylor, where the hell are you?" Chad asked scared. "I went to the bathroom and your door was wide open."

_Shit_. Taylor scolded herself. _I knew I forgot something._

"Where are you?" Chad asked again.

"Nowhere, Chad," Taylor lied. "I just needed to clear my head."

Chad knew she was lying and Taylor knew that Chad knew she was lying but she stuck with her story.

"You went to see Mike Benson, didn't you?" Chad asked after a moment.

Taylor hesitated and Chad exclaimed, "I knew it!" His voice got lower. "He's dangerous, Taylor. He is. Why would you go and see him after the hell he put you through?"

"Because," Taylor started but didn't go on.

"Because is a word, Taylor, not an explanation. Why did you go there?" he asked again.

"I had to know if what that lawyer told you was true. I had to hear what Mike's side of the story was." Taylor's voice was breaking and Chad wished she was home so he could hold her. "I still can't believe my father would do that . . . and that my mom would help."

"We don't know that for sure," Chad told her. "It could be just something Mike is telling his lawyer so he can get a shorter sentence."

"If Mike is lying, then why aren't my parents answering their cell phones? And why didn't they give us the right number to the right hotel?"

"Taylor."

"Yeah, Chad?"

"Hmm?" he wondered.

"Did you say my name just now?"

"No, I didn't say anything . . . "

Taylor whirled around and screamed.

"Taylor? Taylor, are you okay?"

Those were the last words that she heard before she blacked out.

Did you like it? Plz R&R!

_JonasFreak07_


	10. This Is Goodbye?

**This Is Goodbye?**

**Normal POV**

"Taylor?" Chad asked frantically into the phone. "Oh, my God! Taylor . . . Taylor, sweetie, please, answer me!"

_Don't just stand there, you idiot! _the little voice inside of him said. _Do something!_

Chad mentally slapped himself. "Uh . . . " He paused. "Hang on, babe. I'm hanging up but I'm calling the cops. You'll be okay." He pressed a button on the phone, and dialed 911.

"911. Please state your emergency."

In one quick breath, Chad told the operator about his girlfriend being attacked at the county jail. After he was done talking, he had to stop and catch his breath.

"Don't worry, sir," the operator tried to reassure him. "Police will be there within moments."

"Thank you so much," Chad started but the operator had already hung up.

_Hang in there, Taylor,_ Chad thought as he grabbed his car keys and jacket. _Hang in there._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Taylor McKessie opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

What had happened? Taylor didn't have the answer to that question. She got up but as she did, her head started pounding.

_Man, my head kills! _Taylor thought with agony. _What the hell had . . . _

"Dad?!"

She looked around and her eyes finally rested on Mr. McKessie who was leaning against her car.

"Oh, hello, Taylor," her father said as cold as ever. "Nice of you to wake up."

"Yeah, it was nice of you to give me that bump on the head," Taylor said disgusted. "Is what Mike said true? You paid him to hurt me, to _abuse _me?"

Brandon McKessie shrugged. "Ah," he simply said.

"Why?!"

"Because you were being a pain in my ass," he answered. "'Dad, I want this' and 'Dad, I want this'. You were getting on my nerves . . . "

"That's no reason to do this to your only daughter!" Taylor pointed out.

"Aw, is little Taylor McKessie mad?" Her father laughed. "Too bad!"

"I can't believe you, Dad . . . "

There was the sound of sirens and Brandon quickly walked into the shadows to avoid getting caught.

"'Till we meet again," Brandon said, and flipped her off. "Have fun during the final hours of your life, sweetie. Because the next time we meet, your friends will be burying you six feet under."

"Taylor!"

Taylor turned around at the sound of her name being called. When she looked back to where her father had been standing, he was gone.

"Oh, my gosh, Taylor!" Chad ran up to her and Taylor threw her arms around him, crying into his chest. "It's all right, babe. Shh . . . "

"Chad . . . it was my _father_," Taylor sobbed. "That bastard was right. It was my own damn father who had hired him."

Chad rubbed his girl's back.

"It's all right, babe," he said again. "Your father is gone. You're okay now."

Taylor nodded. "Let's go home, sweetie. I need my sleep. I leave for New Jersey tomorrow morning."

Chad looked at her. "You're still going?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, Chad, I have to. I mean, look at me. I'm skin and bones. If I don't go now, I'll just get worse."

Chad hugged the love of his life closer. "I'm going to miss you _so _much, Taylor. I don't know how I'll be able to live without you."

Taylor smiled at him. "You'll make it. You will."

A few minutes later, they were at home. Chad insisted on sleeping in Taylor's bed with her, and Taylor readily agreed. Taylor quickly fell asleep with her head on Chad's chest. His right arm was wrapped around Taylor, and he soon fell asleep to Taylor's rhythmic breathing.

"I love you," Chad murmured, falling into unconsciousness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chad woke up the next morning to Taylor shifting around in bed. He opened one of his eyes and laughed silently. Taylor was trying to get out of the death grip Chad was holding her in but she didn't want to wake Chad up.

"Come here," Chad said sleepily, and pulled Taylor closely to him. He started kissing her.

"Chad," she laughed, "stop. I have to get dressed. I leave in a few hours."

Chad's smile fell from his face. "Oh, yeah . . . "

Taylor turned around and jumped.

"What's the matter?"

"You don't just sneak up on people like that!" Taylor exclaimed.

Chad turned toward the door and saw what Taylor saw. Gabriella Montez was laughing hysterically.

"What are you doing here, Gabs? Where's everyone else?" Chad wondered.

"They're all downstairs," Gabi answered, laughing still. "And I wanted to check on you." She got an upset look on her face. "After all, you are leaving today . . . " Her voice trailed off.

"Don't you guys bother to knock?"

"We did, like five times. We rang the doorbell but nobody answered, so I took out the key you gave me, and we came in."

"Tell the others we'll be downstairs in a few minutes, okay?" Taylor wondered. "I have to get dressed."

Gabi nodded. "Okay, Taylor."

A few minutes later, true to her word, Taylor came walking down the steps, Chad only a step behind.

Her friends stood up, and it looked like the girls were getting ready to cry. Taylor's watch beeped and she looked at it.

She threw her arms around her friends and said sadly, "I gotta go . . . "

The girls cried and the guys waved bye to Taylor sadly. She turned to Chad.

"This is goodbye?" he wondered. He didn't want it to be; he had just told Taylor how he felt, and she had felt the same way. How can she leave after that?

"Hmm . . . no."

"No?" Chad wondered hopefully.

"It's not goodbye," Taylor told him as he took her in his arms. "It's a see you soon. I mean, don't goodbyes usually mean you're never gonna see that person again?"

Chad nodded his head and kissed Taylor passionately.

"I'll save all my kisses and hugs for you until you get back," Chad promised.

"And I'll do the same."

With one last look at her friends, she waved a goodbye and walked out the door.

But she made it a point to say "I love you" to Chad before she did.

And then she was gone, just like that, and her friends were left alone.

**Did you like it? I know it's not one of my best chapters but I was running out of ideas. Anyway, plz R&R! **

_**JonasFreak07**_


	11. I Miss Her

**I Miss Her**

**Normal POV**

It's been a week since Taylor left to go get help for her eating disorder. It seems like Gabriella, Troy, and all the others have moved on. But she's the first thing Chad thinks about when he wakes up in the morning and the last thing he thinks of before going to bed.

Chad stared down at his SAT book in front of him. They had a test on the seventy-five vocab words he was supposed to be studying, but they all seemed so foreign to him. Chad found himself drifting back to the last moment he and Taylor were together.

"Mr. Danforth?" Mrs. Anderson, their English teacher, said, trying to get his attention.

Chad looked up from his book. "Yes, Mrs. Anderson?"

"Are you all right, Chad?" Mrs. Anderson wondered.

Chad sighed. He knew he wasn't okay, he was far from it, but to make his teacher feel better, he answered, "Yes, Mrs. Anderson. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Mrs. Anderson sighed and walked back to her desk. Chad looked down at his SAT book again, and sighed. He knew maybe ten of the seventy-five words he needed to know by tomorrow's test.

"Are you sure you're all right, man?" Troy spoke up, sitting next to his best friend.

Chad shook his head. "Not at all," he admitted. He looked into Troy's eyes. "I miss her."

Troy smiled a small smile. "I know, dude, so do we, but she'll be back soon. But in the meantime, maybe you should study. You can't fail tomorrow's test. And we have the midterms coming up next month too."

Chad blew out a sigh. "I know, Troy, but how can I concentrate on my schoolwork when all I can think about is how much I miss Taylor, about how much I want her here in my arms?"

Gabi smiled as she came over to Chad. "Just remember why she left. You want her to get better. _She _wants to get better. Being in that rehab center might _help _her get better."

Chad sighed again and just nodded. The bell rang, signaling the end of 3rd period, and Chad gathered his books and left the classroom.

The day pretty much went like that. Every class he was in, his teachers asked him if anything was wrong.

"I'm fine" was always his answer but he knew it was a lie.

In actuality, Chad was the farthest thing from "fine". He missed Taylor with all his heart, and not having her near him was killing him.

Finally, the final bell rang, and the kids of East High raced out of the building. But Chad was the last one to leave. It was Friday, but for the first time, Chad had no desire to go home. Every Friday evening since Chad and Taylor became friends, they'd spend the day together. Taylor would come over to Chad's house, and they'd go out to a movie, or out to eat. Things just wouldn't be the same this Friday, or the next few Fridays until Taylor came home.

Chad walked into his house an hour after school ended. He had spent that hour sitting on the rooftop, gathering his thoughts, thinking about nothing but how he longed to have Taylor back protectively in his arms.

"Chad, honey, are you okay?" his mother asked when she saw him.

"Yes, Mom," Chad answered through clenched teeth. As if he didn't hear it enough in school, he was hearing it at home too. "I'm not all that hungry, all right? I think I'm just gonna pass on dinner."

As he trudged his way upstairs, his mother turned to his father, "He's not okay. That boy never passes down a meal."

"You know why he's like this, hon," Mr. Danforth told his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist. "He misses Taylor. He won't be the same until he's back."

Mrs. Danforth sighed in defeat, planting a kiss on her husband's lips. "You're right, baby."

Upstairs in his room, Chad lay down on his bed. He looked over at his night stand and he almost cried.

Sitting right by his bed was his favorite picture of him and Taylor. Taylor wore his Hollister hoodie, and she had the biggest and goofiest smile on her face. Chad stood next to her, one arm around her shoulders, another hand doing the "Peace" sign. He had to laugh, though. Even now, after three years since that picture was taken, it still managed to put a smile back on his face. Much like Taylor can.

_Why do I miss her this much? _Chad thought to himself. _I'm in love with her. Man, I hope she gets the help she needs and comes back here soon. I miss her way too much . . . _

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay came in a few seconds later.

"Hey, guys," Chad said, giving them a fake smile.

Gabi and Troy saw through it in a heartbeat. They knew their beat friend wasn't at all happy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chad wondered after an uncomfortable silence.

"Since Taylor isn't here, we're gonna take her place," Troy started. "Just until Taylor gets back."

"We're going out tonight," Sharpay continued.

Gabi winked at him. "Wether or not you like it," she added.

"Yeah," Ryan spoke up. "We know how much you miss Taylor but you can't just pull away from people who are trying to help you. Taylor wouldn't want you to do that, would she?"

Chad finally gave in. "Fine," he said, to make them happy.

The first place they went was to the movies to watch Jessica Alba's new movie _The Eye_. Then they went out to eat. But it just wasn't the same. Taylor always had some crazy story for Chad, or some way to annoy the people at the restaurant or movie theater.

"I appreciate this, guys," Chad said, "really I do, but it's just not the same. This was my and Taylor's thing. It just isn't the same without her here."

Gabi thought for a moment. "When you two came out to eat, what did you guys talk about?"

Chad smiled at the memories. "Well, she'd always have a crazy story. And when she was out of those, she always had new ways to annoy the other people in the restaurant."

"Oh . . . "

Chad stood up and handed Gabi some money. "Thanks for this, guys, but I think I'm gonna head home."

They watched Chad leave, and Gabi turned to Troy. "We have to do something."

Troy nodded his head in silent agreement. "I know."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Taylor didn't know what to expect when she first walked into the rehab center but it wasn't at all what she found.

She had sort of expected it to be like a hospital, white ceilings, white walls, everything. But it wasn't. It was the farthest thing from a hospital. Her room, which she had all to herself, was like a mini apartment. It had a kitchen, along with a fridge that was fully stocked, a dining room, a living room, and her bedroom. She even made some friends around her age the second day she came here.

The first few days Taylor was there, she'd go for walks by herself, or sit out by the lake that was right next to the treatment center and read her book. But, somehow, her thoughts always drifted back to Chad.

How long would it be before she saw him again? Maybe it was sooner than she thought because in the last week alone, she had put on four pounds, and she hadn't felt the urge to purge yet.

Right now, she was sitting out by the lake, her back to the center, a book in her hand, thoughts filling her head. Her eyes were trained on the book in front of her but she had been reading the same page for the last ten minutes. She always thought about Chad but for some reason, she couldn't get him off of her mind today.

"Hi, Taylor," she heard a voice say. She jumped in fright and turned around, relaxing when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hi, Marcie," Taylor greeted one of the few people she met there.

"Whatcha reading?" Marcie Thompson asked, taking a seat next to Taylor.

"Uh . . . " Taylor looked down at the book in her hands. "Just some scary stories."

"Are they scary?"

"Ah, not really," Taylor admitted, folding down the corner of her page and setting the book aside. "What's up?"

"I got bored," Marcie stated simply, "so I decided to go for a walk and that's when I saw you." Marcie smiled at her new friend. "So, how was your life back in Utah?"

"It was okay," Taylor told her. "There were some rough patches when I went out with this guy, but my friend helped me get over it. How was _your _life back in Maine?"

Marcie blew out a sigh. "Terrible," she admitted, her eyes scanning the horizon of the pretty lake. "My dad was abusive, and my mom wouldn't let me eat. My friends all tried to help me but I just pushed them away. I didn't want them to get hurt too."

"Yeah, I know the pain. My boyfriend abused me, and no matter how much my friends tried to help, I just pushed them away. He had told me that he would kill my friends if I told them what was happening to me."

"How come guys can be so cruel?" Marcie wondered.

"Not all guys are like that," Taylor answered. "There aren't that many decent guys left in the world, and I was lucky enough to find one of the very few."

Marcie got tears in her eyes. "Must be nice," she said. "Having someone to love."

"It is," Taylor smiled. "It's the best feeling in the world." She looked over at Marcie, putting an arm around her. "Come on, Marce. There's a guy somewhere out there for you. You'll find him eventually."

"Yeah, sure. Every guy I go out with all seem to be the wrong on."

"Hey," Taylor said soothingly. "You have to go through all the wrong ones until you finally get to Mr. Right."

Marcie smiled. "You really think, somewhere out there, there's a guy for me?"

"Sure. You just have to look for him. But he's there. Somewhere."

"You're a really great person," Marcie said after an awkward silence. "Your friends, and boyfriend, must be lucky to have you." Marcie got up with a wave of her hand. "See you tonight for dinner?" she wondered, and Taylor nodded her head.

"See you tonight," she agreed.

Marcie walked away, and Taylor, once again, was left alone, her thoughts on nothing but how much she couldn't wait to be back in Chad's arms.

**Did you like it? Plz R&R! There might only be a few chapters left 'cause I'm kinda getting tired with this story. And do any of you have ideas on how to end this? 'Cause I don't. Anyway, plz R&R**

_**JonasFreak07**_


	12. Promise Me

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school. And you know how it goes. I fail a class, and I'll be grounded. And that'll mean no more stories for a **_**while**_**. So, here's chapter 12 of "Eating Disorder." Hope it's okay.**

**Promise Me**

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Chad," Troy greeted his best friend. "You ready for the midterms?"

Chad stared at Troy. "Are you really asking me that question?"

Troy stared back. "Are you going to _answer _that question?"

"What is this, 'Whose Line Is It Anyway'?" Chad wondered, getting aggravated. "Why are you answering every question with another question?"

"You started it," Troy mumbled. "So, how do you think you're gonna do on the English midterm?"

"Fail," Chad admitted. "I haven't been able to concentrate on anything since Taylor went away."

"As hard as it is, Chad," Troy told him, "you're going to have to put Taylor to the back of your mind. At least just until the midterms are over."

"You're right, Troy, that is hard. I can't do it. I can't push her to the back of my mind for even a second, let alone for four days."

"Well, you're going to have to, Chad, or risk failing these tests." Troy paused. "And you know your English grade has been slipping. And you know what my dad said, Chad. As much as he doesn't want to, he said you're off the team if you can't get a C in every subject."

Chad was getting aggravated. "You think I wanna fail? You think I _wanna _be off the team? I'm trying my hardest. I just don't get English. I can read and write. Why do I need to know the poems old dead guys wrote?"

"Hey," Troy said, "Gabi said she'd tutor you."

Chad sighed. "I know but I've never had this problem before. I've never needed a tutor before."

"Well, maybe its about time you stop acting so damn proud, and let Gabi help you. She's an A student. If she can't help you, I don't know if anyone can."

"I don't know . . . "

"Well, you better answer fast," Troy said, "because our English midterm is tomorrow. We can have an all night study session. My house, after school, one o'clock, okay? We have a half day today, so just go over your house after school, grab your stuff, and meet over my house. Gabi's already coming, and I'm sure she got Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, and Zeke to come. Okay?"

Chad nodded. "I'll be there, Troy," he promised.

"Great!" Troy exclaimed. "I gotta go take my history midterm. See you next period!"

"Bye," Chad mumbled under his breath, walking to his Spanish class. "Ugh, I hate midterms."

"So do I," he heard a voice say.

_That voice . . . it sounds like . . . But it can't be. She's in New Jersey. Just stop it, Chad. You miss her so much, you're starting to hear her voice everywhere. Just ignore it and it'll go away._

"Chad?"

_There's that voice again! It can't be her . . . can it?_

Chad, nonetheless, turned around. There she was, standing there, looking at Chad, waiting for him to say something. She looked so much better. All the weight she had lost she had gained back. She looked better than better, if that was possible. She was smiling at him, the smile he had been missing for way too long.

His books fell to the floor, creating noise, but Chad didn't care. He was just happy to have his girl back in his arms.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**An Few Hours Before:**

"Taylor?" one of the staff at the rehab center wondered. "I have great news."

"What is it, Marge?" Taylor wondered; she was on a first name basis with all the staff.

"You can leave," Marge announced happily.

"Really?!"

Marge nodded, her smile lighting up her whole face. It was contagious, and soon Taylor was smiling twice as big. She gave Marge a huge hug, thanked her, and ran off to find Marci and her friend Paige.

"Ah, Taylor!" Paige Williams exclaimed. "We heard your leaving." She handed Taylor a number. "Marci and my number. Just in case, you know, you ever wanna get together and hang out."

Taylor threw her arms around the teen. "I'll miss you," she said, and smiled at Marci Thompson who sat next to her. "You, too, Marce."

"We'll miss you too," Paige and Marci said in unison.

"Now, go," Marci said with a knowing smile. "I bet you wanna get back to New Mexico so you can see Chad."

"But . . . promise you'll keep in touch?" Paige wondered.

"You know I will," Taylor promised. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" they echoed.

Taylor hurried back to her room, eager to see Chad again after so long. She quickly packed her bags, said bye to the people who were so nice to her, and caught the next plane out to New Mexico.

She had called the school, and told them about the rehab center she was in, and asked if she could come back.

The secretary had originally said no, that she could take her midterms some other time. But Taylor wanted to come back, and nothing could keep her away. Finally, she struck a deal.

"What if I come back, and sit with Chad in his classes?" Taylor had asked, nearly _begged_, the secretary. "Please?"

The secretary had sighed. "We usually don't do this but since it's you, Taylor, we'll make an exception. You can come back, and stay with Chad, if that's really want you want."

"Oh, it is!" Taylor exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After saying "Thank you" about another ten times, Taylor hung up. She contemplated about calling Chad and telling him but in the end she decided she wanted it to be a surprise she was back.

And she was right. It was a shocker to Chad, but he was glad she was home again. He didn't know if he could handle life without her for a second more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Back to The Present:**

Chad's books were scattered around the couple but they didn't mind. They were too absorbed in the tight embrace they were in that a hurricane could whip the school away and they wouldn't even notice.

"You look amazing, Taylor," Chad said into her ear. He wasn't ready to let her go, not just yet. "You look better than amazing. You look . . . you look . . . phenomenal."

Taylor tried pulling away but Chad's arms just tightened around her. She didn't mind. Her body relaxed and she rested her head on Chad's chest. She was just as happy to be back in Chad's arms as he was to have her there.

"Taylor, promise me something," Chad told her, finally pulling out of the hug to look into her eyes. "Promise me you will _never _go on a crash diet to change yourself again. Don't you get it? You're perfect, just the way you are. You're perfect in my eyes, and I never want you to think you have to change yourself to make me like you. All right? 'Cause you're the best thing to happen to me, and I don't want to lose you." He kissed her forehead. "Can you promise me that?"

Taylor smiled, resting her forehead on Chad's. "I can, Chad," she promised. "I can promise that."

**Did you like it? The end?? Or to be continued?? This might be the last chapter but I'm not sure. Anyway, how was it? Plz R&R!**

_**JonasFreak07**_


	13. Marry Me?

**Marry Me?**

**Normal POV**

It's been five wonderful months since Taylor's been back in New Mexico. She's doing amazing, and her friends have been there right by her side, helping her through it. Most of all, they're just making sure she's eating, which she has been. She gained all of her weight back, and then some. She took her midterms a month after she came back, and now she and the rest of the East High seniors are getting ready to take the test that they are all dreading-the horrible SATs.

The police had called Taylor about a month ago to tell her that they found her father. Her mother was still missing, though. Taylor had to go to court so her dad could get put away for good. She, somehow, persuaded the judge to let her stay at Gabriella's house for the remainder of her senior year. She had said that it just wouldn't be fair to have her move in the middle of the year, especially when she's going to turn eighteen soon. So the judge agreed, and Taylor got to stay in New Mexico.

"You ready for this test, Chad?" Taylor wondered, sitting on Chad's desk before the bell finally rang.

Chad laughed. "Ha, you kidding? My mom's been on my case about studying, I think I'm actually _over _ready."

Taylor smiled as the bell rung, signaling for the test to begin shortly. She gave Chad one last kiss before sliding into her own seat two rows behind Chad.

"Good luck," she whispered.

"Yeah, you too." Chad turned in his seat to give Taylor a reassuring smile.

"Mr. Danforth!" he heard a familiar voice yell. "Eyes front!"

Chad inwardly groaned. Unfortunately, Mrs. Darbus was picked to proctor their SATs.

Mrs. Darbus went over the rules before she handed out the tests.

"No cell phones," she was saying, "no mp3 players, no iPods. After you're done, just sit and wait quietly. No reading, no talking. No _nothing_."

The class nodded as they opened their booklets.

_Abnegate? Hmm, it's either A. Renounce, B. Assert, or C. Give up, _Chad thought. _Which one is it? _Chad snapped his fingers. _I remember now! Abnegate means A. Renounce. _Chad smiled. _I'm so gonna ace this test._

The SATs are a four-hour test, and are taken on a Saturday. Since it was May, and it was a Saturday, none of the Wildcats had any other plans.

"Party at my place!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Par-tay!" Chad and Taylor exclaimed together, Chad's arms around her waist.

_Man, it feels so good to have her back where she rightfully belongs, _Chad thought, kissing Taylor's cheek.

"Yeah, after that test we just took, we totally need a party to relax and unwind," Kelsi told the group.

"Hey, the SATs are finally over!" Troy said happily. "We're graduating in less than a month! That's a reason to party too."

"Wow," Taylor commented. "Can you believe it? Next month . . . is our last day here at East High."

"Yeah, I know," everyone agreed.

"I remember the first day of ninth grade," Chad said, reminiscing. "Man, we've come a long way in such a short time." Chad looked down at Taylor in his arms. "Hey, can I talk to you, beautiful?"

"Sure, Chad."

"We'll meet you guys over Gabi's, okay?" Chad wondered, and everyone nodded.

"Bye!" they all said, waving.

Taylor turned to Chad. "What do you have to talk to me about?"

"Um, Taylor . . . what's gonna happen when we graduate?" Chad questioned.

"What do you mean, baby?"

"Well, come September, you and Gabi are off to Harvard and Yale, while Troy and I are stuck here at the University of Albuquerque. What's going to happen then? Are we still going to be together, and have one of those 'long distance relationships' other couples have? Or is this going to ruin our relationship?"

Taylor's smile fell from her face. "I don't know, Chad," she answered truthfully. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't know if we can handle a long distance relationship. I mean, New Mexico is a long way away from Massachusetts."

"Taylor . . . " Chad's voice trailed off as he pulled a box from his shorts pocket. "Taylor, I don't want this relationship to end. I wanna be able to protect you forever, I want you to be in my _arms _forever. I love you way too much, and I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, Taylor. Not just yet." He got down on one knee. "I love you, Taylor, and I need you in my life. I wanna spend the rest of it with you too." Chad paused. "Taylor McKessie, will you marry me?"

Taylor was speechless. "You . . . You want me to marry you?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, of course I do. So, what do ya say, beautiful? Marry me?"

He presented "Marry me" as a statement but it was more like a question.

"Please?" he prompted, still waiting for an answer.

"Chad . . . Chad, I'm flattered, but aren't we too young?"

"People said we were too young to know what love was, that we wouldn't last, but look where we are. I already talked to my mom about it. She said if I was serious enough about this to just go for it. So here I am, on one knee, asking the woman of my dreams to marry me. I'm wondering what she'll say?"

"I think I know what she'd say," Taylor smiled.

"And that would be . . . ?" Chad wondered hopefully.

"I think she'd say yes," Taylor answered, staring down at the ring that Chad had placed on her finger.

He stood up and kissed her. "I love you," Chad told her, kissing her over and over. "I really do."

"I love you more."

"That's not even _close _to possible," Chad said, and smiled down at his new fiancée.

**Did you like it? Everyone wanted me to make an epilogue so here it is! This is the LAST CHAPTER, that means NO MORE!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please R&R! Comments are mucho appreciated! Oh, and sorry it was so short! I wanted to end it in a cute way. Anyway, comment! Gracias! (Is that how you spell thank you in Spanish?? If not, then THANK YOU!) **

_**JonasFreak07**_


End file.
